


some consequence, yet hanging in the stars

by galvanator



Series: Reylo Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), unintentional bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: “I can’t control it. I’ve tried. I’ve kept up... safeguards to keep this from happening. But the force is too strong.”Rey swallows as her heart hammers in her chest. So he has been keeping me out, she thinks.-The force bond connects Ben and Rey at the most inopportune of times.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689943
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	some consequence, yet hanging in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> [also available as a twitfic.](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar/status/1355170768334643201)

It’s become a routine. Not that it was ever planned to be. Rey thinks it may have started the first time the force connected them, but there’s always the argument that it began when they first met in the Forrest of Takonda.

They avoid each other as best they can, but living in such tight quarters doesn’t allow for a large breath of space whenever they’re connected. It’s weeks after Crait when it strikes them again. She’s just entered the supply closet- turned private Jedi room that she insisted she didn’t need. Her entire body becomes rigid as her hand instinctively reaches for her lightsaber.

She whirls around to see him seemingly resting on the edge of her bed, still shroud in his menacing mask.

“Don’t.” The mechanical voice speaks. A moment later, “... Please.”

Her hand slowly sets the saber on her desk, but fingers never more than a hairs length away from it. She appraises him, sees that his body language screams ‘tired’ as he sags on the edge of her bed.

“I can’t control it. I’ve tried. I’ve kept up... safeguards to keep this from happening. But the force is too strong.”

Rey swallows as her heart hammers in her chest. _So he has been keeping me out_ , she thinks.

“Have you...” she speaks up after a minute, “have you been able to figure out what... this is?”

“No,” he says, resolutely. Many emotions flutter in her mind, but the oddest one is relief. She glances down at her lightsaber, then to the one still clipped to his belt. It’s an odd sensation knowing how powerful these weapons are and yet their uselessness in this moment.

Rey looks back up at Ren, his mask still on and facing the door. She has to stifle a gasp when he suddenly turns toward her.

“Where are you?” He asks. Her eyes narrow.

“I’m not telling you that.”

“No - I mean, are you... alone?”

A ridiculous thrill travels up her spine.

“Yes,” she say.

“So am I.”

The don’t speak for a minute after that, and neither of them move. It feels like eons spent looking at one another, but then all too quickly, he’s gone.

* * *

It connects them more often now. Rey thinks that perhaps the force is becoming more incessant but it could also be because Ren isn’t trying very hard anymore. Not that he’s told her as much, but she can assume. It almost always happens at night or early mornings, when they’re both at their most vulnerable. Sometimes it’s a quick, fleeting thing, one where their eyes barely meet and suddenly he’s gone. Other times, it takes a while to dissipate. On those nights, Rey trains. She knows they can’t hurt each other through the bond, but it’s always good to keep him on his toes.

One night, when the bond is persistent, she grabs her old staff and begins to practice. He’s standing seemingly by her fresher door, silently. His mask is still on and he’s not facing her, but she knows he’s still taking stock of her. When a particularly harsh spin makes her stumble, he speaks up.

“Your legs are too close together. You need to widen your stance.”

It’s the first time either of them have spoken to each other since that first night. She wonders if that mechanical tone will ever not be unsettling.

“Giving me pointers on how to beat you?” She bites back.

“If you beat me it won’t be because you had a proper fighting stance.”

It’s an odd thing to say. For him to admit defeat, even in the hypothetical like that.

“Then tell me; what will it be from?”

He doesn’t respond.

She tries the move again, feet spread further, and does it perfectly. By the time she’s swung back around, he’s gone.

* * *

“You’re hurt.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Rey grunts as she collapses into her desk chair.

If Rey weren’t so busy trying to bandage up a wound she received from getting side swiped by a blaster, she probably could have felt the spike of panic in the force.

“Why didn’t you go to the med bay ?” He questions.

“Because I’m fine.”

“You’re not, actually. You’re bleeding all over my floor.”

She doesn’t know why she hadn’t thought about it before. How she’s in his space in the same what he’s in hers. Her cheeks grow red.

“I can’t go to the med bay because they would’ve given me bacta, and I’m not the most in need of bacta. It should go to someone who doesn’t have my... force.” She makes little whimpers and grunts as she ties the bandage around her stomach. She hears him stomping about for a minute before jelly-like plastic is being held in front of her face. She slowly looks up, brows drawn in.

“Take it,” he says. Rey gently grabs the bacta pouch from his extended hand. When his arm finally drops, so does the bond.

Rey stares at it. The non-expired bacta feels cool everywhere except where his gloved hand had been.

* * *

When it finally does happen, Rey is amazed it didn’t happen sooner. She had underwear and her chest band on, but nothing else. Her hair is still wet from the fresher and she knows there is still water droplets clinging to her spine.

He clothes are laid out on her bed, but between her and them, Ren stands.

She can see his posture stiffen when it connects them and Rey just knows he’s blushing under his helmet. _Payback_ , she thinks.

Despite every fiber of her being screaming to cover herself in some why. She forces her arms to stay at her sides, giving him the full display.

After a second, Ren gets his wits about him and quickly adverts his eyes.

“... Sorry,” he mutters under his breath as she puts on her clothes.

“Why? It’s not like we can control it; right?”

“Still.”

Rey sighs, finishes dressing and leaves without the bond having dropped.

* * *

She feels a dip in the bed before she hears him.

“Kriff.”

It’s dark in her room, so she can only make out the outline of his body lying next to hers. For the first time, he doesn’t have his mask on.

“Sorry...” she whispers into the moonlit room.

“Why? It’s not like we can control it; right?” He mimics her from a few days ago. Her cheeks heat at the thought of how bare she was, and is now.

And because she can’t think of anything better to say: “still...”

He sighs as he faces the window and Rey wonders what he’s looking out to from his point of view.

“I don’t mind, you know. We both need to sleep.”

She doesn’t know why she’s compelled to say it, and she definitely hasn’t though through what it would entail, but it doesn’t stop her anyways.

He turns to face her, his features lit by the light from the window, and suddenly Rey is reminded why he’s such a danger to her. Because anyone who can look like that, be as large and imposing yet gentle and soft, as Ben can, should be treated with extreme caution.

His eyes, those gloriously brown eyes that betray every thought he hopes to keep private, bore into hers like it’s where he lives.

He doesn’t say anything else, just slowly crawls back on the bed. The space is tight, so when he finally does lay down, they’re only inches from each other. She can feel the heat of his skin and she wonders if he can feel hers. Her heart pounds wildly for the first few minutes, and sleep seems like an insurmountable task.

But then, they relax. When Rey finally lets out the breath she’s been holding in, and her body doesn’t feel so ramrod straight, it starts to become comfortable. They both shift until they find a comfortable position and she can hear his breath evening out just like hers.

Before she can realize that their finger are brushing together, she’s asleep.

* * *

Her sleep is comfortable. Strangely comfortable.

Even now, with safe and secure logging, it’s hard to shake the ever-present fear that dropping her guard even for a moment would result in catastrophe.

For the first time in her memory, Rey wakes comfortably.

It may have something to do with the gigantic man who’s coiled himself around her. His arms clutch her torso for dear life as her head is tucked under his chin. His legs intertwined with hers, thighs squished together. And his cock, long and hard and hot, pushed into her belly. She doesn’t realize what it is at first, until she shifts and it twitches against her abdomen.

_Oh_.

She’s never felt one before. No one to mess around with on Jakku and too busy to attempt anything with anyone on base. It’s big- bigger than average if holoporn is to be believed. It aches, too; she can feel it through the force.

Ben (because he could only be Ben in this moment) snores lightly above her, unconscious to the reaction of his anatomy. Gently as she can, Rey extracts her hand from where it’s resting on his chest, and as she pulls it to her, she caresses him accidentally. Ben moans, involuntarily, and pushes his cock harder onto her.

Rey experiences such a rush of flattery and arousal, it makes her head spin.

Ben rocks his hips into hers, unsure at first, like he’s searching for something in his dreams, until it becomes steady and more purposeful. Rey looks up to him, eyes still closes, lost in a dream, and she feels his cock grow even more under his movement.

The feeling of him is intoxicating. She pushes her hips closer to his, so the rocking his more steady. He whimpers in his sleep and Rey feels her cunt grow sticky and wet. 

Ben moves fast moaning and whimpering with his cock rubbing deliciously between them. Rey doesn’t know what to do other than lay there and let him rut on her, and she’s more than happy to oblige. His thrust become rougher and the frame of the bed shakes under his ministrations, rocking her whole body.

Suddenly his body goes rigid, and his cock twitches violently in his underwear. Wetness spreads through the fabric and Rey has the ridiculous urge to taste the fluid spreading.

When the twitching stops, and his body begins to relax, she looks up at him.

He has such boyish features, she thinks. His cheeks are red and his mouth is parted to form a perfect O. _Dangerous and devastatingly beautiful_.

His eyes begin to peak open and she can see the moment he becomes aware of what’s happening cross his face. He looks down at her panicked, and whispers “Rey...”

They stare at each other, bodies sandwiched together and come cooling between them.

And when the bond suddenly breaks, there’s a warm space in her bed where he used to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar) or [tumblr!](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com)


End file.
